Amigos inmortales
by v.k.b
Summary: Un grupo de amigas se dieron cuenta que una familia se parecía mucho a los personajes de crepúsculo, pero ¿Ellos serán los Cullen, o la imaginación y el deseo de que ellos existan hicieron que ellas lleguen a conclusiones equivocadas?
1. Chapter 1: Compañeros

— Tuve un sueño muy raro anoche — dijo Mandy.

Me gire para ver a la muchacha de ojos marrones y cabello rubio que hace unos segundos estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué soñaste? — pregunte curiosa.

— Un grupo de personas, estaba acá, en la escuela, eran tan… deslumbrantes — respondió, parecía muy confundida.

— Bueno, tienes suerte, generalmente no recuerdo los sueños — proteste

— Pero parecía tan real — musito. Deje de escucharla.

Tome un lápiz y el cuaderno y comencé a escribir, sobre un grupo de chicos que llegaban, muy parecidos a esos personajes de la novela que tanto me gustaba, al terminar de escribir mis locas ideas le pase el cuaderno a Keira. En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y entraron dos jóvenes, eran muy parecidos, pero al mismo tiempo diferentes. El muchacho tenia un áspero desgarbado, sus ojos dorados y su cabellos rebelde y cobrizo, por el contrario la chica parecía un pequeño e hiperactivo duende, su cabello era corto y negro, los extremos de sus mechones apuntaron en todas las direcciones, y sus ojos iguales a la miel. Eran muy parecidos a Edward y Alice Cullen, esto debe ser un sueño.

— ¡Chicos! — exclamo el profesor de geografía Ellos son William y Allison Carter — los presento. La muchacha sonrío, parecía… feliz, tan… hiperactiva como Alice. Y el chico igual de deslumbrante como Edward, en ese momento el miro hacia donde nos encontrábamos, inmediatamente baje la vista a la carpeta. Ellos se ubicaron en su lugar. Keira me paso el cuaderno y yo rápidamente escribí:

"_¿Se parecen a los Cullen o yo me estoy volviendo loca?"_

Le pase el cuaderno a Keira, luego de unos segundos volvió a dármelo.

"_Nop, son iguales, que raro, nunca pensé que hubiera alguien así"_

Sonreí ante eso, la campana sonó para que salgamos al recreo.

Tratamos con Keira, Mandy, Logan y Matt de salir al patio, pero hacia un poco de frío, por eso nos dirigimos a la galería donde no estaba tan fresco y se encontraban muy pocos estudiante. Luego de varios minutos de hablar de cosas incoherentes, llegue otro grupo de chicos, que se ubicó en diagonal a nosotros. Allí estaban William y Allison, pero también otras tres personas, una chica de cabellos rubio, un joven del mismo color de cabello y un muchacho de pelo negro con la apariencia de un oso, todos ellos tenían la piel extremadamente pálida, ojos dorados y una belleza que hacía que quedes rebajada a… nada.

— Tres de ellos son mis nuevos compañeros — dijo Logan, el novio de Mandy que se encontraba un año más que nosotros — los rubios son Rebecca y Joseph Harley, son hermanos gemelos, y el grandote es Elliot Carter, por los rumores que hay los cinco son adoptados.

Trate de observar disimuladamente a los nuevos estudiantes, estaban hablando. Y al parecer de algo muy emocionante, ya que Allison daba pequeños saltos, repentinamente comencé a sentirme más tranquila; ¿acaso alguno de ellos tenía la habilidad de Jasper, de controlar sus emociones?. El timbre que anunciaba la vuelta a clases sonó, ¿porque había veces en los que deseas que el recreo sea más largo pero dura lo mismo que un suspiro?

Siguiente clase, biología, debía sacar buenas notas si no quería llevarme la materia a diciembre, aunque si sigo así va directo a febrero-marzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bue, acá va la primera historia. Espero que les guste la hacemos una amiga y yo. Chau


	2. Chapter 2: Biologia

**Capítulo 2: Biología**

Luego de varios minutos después que subimos a clases llego la profesora.

— Hoy van a trabajar en grupos de a dos — explico la profesora

— ¿Nosotros elegimos con quien queremos hacer el trabajo? — consulto una de mis compañeras.

— No, lo elegiré yo — aclaro la profesora.

Genial, debía aprobar biología pero si ella elije las parejas, no podre sentarme al lado de alguien que sepa más que yo en este tema. La primera en saber quién era su "pareja" para el trabajo fue Keira, iba a hacerlo lo Allison, ese si sería un equipo divertido, mi loca amiga con mi hiperactiva nueva compañera, luego le tocó el turno a Mandy, su compañero su hermano gemelo Matt, aunque no se parecían mucho, ella tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, por el contrario él tenía el cabello castaño y ojos claros, la profesora me observo, debía ser mi turno.

— Amy, tu compañero va a ser William Carter — aclaro, sentía que me quedaba sin aire, ¿el?

— Ubíquense juntos — dijo la profesora mientras tomaba varias hojas.

— Hola — dijo una hermosa vos levante la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos color miel.

— Hola — salude

Él se sentó a mi lado y la profesora dejo una hoja con ejercicios que debíamos resolver, comencé a fijarme lo que había que hacer, ¡No entendía!, bueno si entendía las preguntas pero no podía responderlas.

— ¿Quieres que empiece? — consulto el como si supiera que no sabía, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

— Si — conteste. Él tomó la hoja y comenzó a responder.

¿Por qué me siento al lado de la ventana?, me gusta, pero el sol me molesta, aparte la mesa es de un color claro, que refleja la luz, lo que causa que después te duela la cabeza. Observe la hoja que sostenía Will para ver por dónde iba, los rayos del sol golpeaban sobre su brazo, esta brillaba como si miles de diamantes estuvieran incrustados sobre su piel, pero esta parecía lisa y suave a la vez. Al darse cuenta que lo observaba saco rápidamente la mano de los rayos del sol. Comenzó a responder todo de una manera inhumana, observe sus ojos que en ese momento parecían negros. Su piel era blanca y brillaba cuando se ponía en contacto con los rayos del sol, sus ojos variaban de color, de dorado a negro, acaso era un… ¿vampiro?

— Si — respondió con vos fría.

— ¿Puedes escuchar todo lo que pienso? — consulte entre nerviosa y sorprendida.

— Si — contesto despreocupadamente.

Escuche una risita cerca de nosotros, me gire para ver quién era, Allison me observaba con una resplandeciente sonrisa. ¿Todos en su familia eran vampiros?, William asintió, luego sonrío. ¿Qué pasa?

— Escucha — musito.

En ese momento escuche la vos de Keira, era inconfundible.

— Te pareces mucho al personaje de un libro, Alice Cullen — dijo mi amiga, yo reí entre dientes.

— Ya lo sabe — aclaro Will — pero piensa que es su imaginación.

Me gustaría decirle que ella es Alice.

— ¿No le puedo decir? — le pregunte, por unos segundos se quedaron con la mirada perdida, al instante apareció Allison.

— ¿Lo viste? — le pregunto a su hermano, el asintió con la cabeza — ya lo sabe ¿no? — dijo, supuse que se refería a mí.

— Si, y se lo puedes contar a Keira, Amy — respondió, tanto a mi como a su hermana.

Instantáneamente me dirigí al lado de Keira mientras Allison se sentaba al lado de Will.

— Alison es Alice — le dije a Keira, la cual me miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Enserio? — me pregunto casi gritando, lo que era muy comen ya que su voz era así, pero esta vez se excedió. Con miedo miramos a la profesora, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

— Uff — dijimos las dos a la vez, luego comenzamos a reírnos. — Sí, de verdad — le conteste mientras salíamos — Ven, vamos a hablar con ellos. Mientras bajábamos nos encontramos con Mandy.

— ¿A dónde van chicas? — pregunto, nos miramos.

¿Qué hacíamos?, ¿Le podíamos contar a ella? Instantáneamente después que pensé eso aparecieron Allison y Elliot.

— Se lo tendrían que contar — nos dijo Allison.

— ¿Contar qué? — pregunto curiosa Mandy.

— Que los Carter don los Cullen — dijo Keira, directa como siempre, el rostro de Mandy reflejaba curiosidad y sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto extrañada.

— Eso, que los Carter son los originales Cullen — Comento Keira, creo que ya era comen para ella el explicar todo.

— ¿Enserió?—nos preguntó.

— ¡Sí!—le respondimos todos juntos cansados de que pregunte tanto.

— Ah, Ok, ya entendí — respondió un poco avergonzada.

— Bueno, en fin le podes decir para que venimos — le dijo Elliot a Allison.

— ¿Quieren venir mañana a nuestra casa? — consulto.

— Digan que sí, ¿siii? — nos dijo Elliot con cara de perrito mojado, por la cual nosotras tres comenzamos a reír. Allison se quedó con la vista en algún punto fijo detrás de nosotras, me gire para ver lo que pasaba pero no se encontraba nadie, luego comenzó a aplaudir y dar pequeños saltitos, los cuatro la observamos confundidos, debía haber tenido otra de sus visiones. — ¿Qué pasa Alli, algo bueno o llegaron los zapatos que encargaste en el centro comercial? — consulto su hermano con una sonrisa y voz divertida, Allison lo golpeo en el brazo, Elliot se quejó, fue muy gracioso ver que alguien que se parecía a un oso, fue golpeado por un pequeño duende.

— No, aun no llegaron los zapatos, pero vamos a tener un fin de semanas de visitas — aclaro Allison mientras nos observaba contenta.

— ¿Fin de semana? consulté.

— Si, se quedaran todo el fin de semana, pasaremos a buscarlas dentro de… dos horas, así que vallan rápido a buscar sus casas, preparen sus cosas— aclaró la pequeña duende. Yo simplemente asentí, no podías ganar en una discusión con Allison, aparte estaba un poco cansada y debía guardar energía si quería sobrevivir un fin de semana con la imperativa Allison

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste como se dan cuenta estan disfrazados con otros nombres pero son ellos. Por favor comente. Suerte y Besos Viqi**


	3. Chapter 3: Apuestas

Capitulo 3: Apuestas

Ya había preparado un par de cosas para ir a la casa de los Carter, pero no demasiada ropa, solo eran dos días, todo entraba en una mochila, en ella se encontraba un cuaderno, que es donde escribo, un lápiz, una goma, el cargador del celular y los auriculares y el resto era ropa.

El timbre de mi casa sonó, tome un abrigo, la mochila y me dirigí a la entrada, al abrir la puerta me encontré con William.

Ambos nos dirigimos a su auto, sentí que me quedaba sin aliento al encontrarme con el volvo plateado, William abrió la puerta del acompañante y me senté, luego el se dirigió al del conductor.

— ¡Hola! — dijeron dos voces en el asiento de atrás, me gire y me encontré con Keira y Mandy.

— Hola — susurre sorprendida.

Cada una tenia una mochila igual que yo, parece que también pensaron que no era necesario traer mucho, solo lo básico, si estabas cerca de la duende hiperactiva necesitábamos demasiado, si total no nos iba dejar usar nada.

El resto del viaje estuvimos hablando de diversas cosas, pero todas si sentido.

Al llegar a la casa de los Carter Allison y Elliot nos esperaban, parecían ansiosos. Al bajar del auto un par de fríos brazos me envolvieron.

— ¡Mis nuevas hermanas! — Dijo Elliot.

No había notado que en ese abrazo también estaban involucradas mis amigas. Luego de que casi morimos asfixiada en los brazos de un vampiro el nos dejo en el suelo.

Al entrar en la casa cuatro pares de ojos nos observaron.

—Hola—saludo la voz de un hombre rubio, muy parecido a como me imagine a Carlisle—mi nombre es Charles y ella es mi esposa Mary—dijo, a su lado se encontraba una mujer con sonrisa maternal, luego de que nos presentaron se acercaron los hermanos Harley.

— Hola, yo soy Rebecca y el mi hermano gemelo Joseph — se presento la rubia extravagante.

— Rebecca no debes fingir, ellas saben la verdad — aclaro William.

— ¿Cómo que saben la vedad? — esta vez el que hablo fue Charles.

—Si, la primera en saberlo fue Amy, luego Keira y por ultimo Mandy—menciono William—Ellas solas llegaron a esa conclusión.

— ¿Pero y si ellas…? — consulto Rebecca.

— No se lo dirán a nadie — aclaro William.

Comencé a sentirme muy tranquila, debía ser Joseph.

— Ellos se quedaran el fin de semana — dijo Allison.

— ¿Ali, quieres llevarla a la habitación de visitas? — consulto la maternal vos de Mary.

— Si — dijo la pequeña duende.

Subimos una de las escaleras, eran realmente altas, al llegar al piso de arriba. Allison nos llevo a una habitación. Era amplia con grandes ventanales, las paredes de un claro color azul, en el centro de la habitación se encontraban tres camas. Allison salio de la habitación, luego de "acomodar" las cosas, ya que solo elegimos las camas y dejamos las mochilas a un lado, nos dirigimos al piso de abajo.

Allison y William parecían tener una de sus "charlas" privadas, Joseph estaba haciendo Zapping, Mary miraba una revista mientras que Charlie sostenía un libro en sus manos.

— ¿Dónde esta Rebecca y Elliot? — consulto Mandy.

— No te gustaría saberlo — respondió Will, con Keira nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos ya sabíamos a que se refería — Elliot hay visitas ¿pueden bajar?

— ¿Cuál te gusta mas hermanito, el rojo o el negro? — consulto la voz de Elliot seguida por unas risitas, supuse que debían ser de Rebecca.

— Cualquiera— aclaro Will mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba el puente de su nariz, parecía que estaban hablando de la ropa interior de Rebecca, el asintió — y bajen vestidos — aclaro.

Luego de unos segundos aparecieron Elliot y Rebecca.

—Me gustaría tener una mascota — dijo Elliot, todos nos miramos con cara de horror — un perrito, no, huelen feo, mejor un gatito — nuestras expresiones al parecer empeoraron, ya que el solo dijo — ¿Qué?

— ¿No puedes cuidar ni de ti mismo y quieres cuidar de un gato? — consulto Joseph.

—Seguro puedo cuidar de una de estas humanas por el fin de semana — aclaro Elliot.

—Te apuesto a que no puedes, y yo ganare — secundo Josh.

— ¿Qué se decida a quien cuidaremos por sorteos? — Dijo Elliot.

—Estoy de acuerdo — manifestó Josh.

Tomaron una hoja y cortaron tres papelitos iguales, luego le pasaron los pequeños trozos de papel y los doblo, coloco sus manos de forma que quedaran los cuadraditos en ellas y nos hizo tomar cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué les toco? — consulto el impaciente Elliot.

—A mi me toco William — dijo Mandy con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Les aviso que yo no "jugare" con ustedes — dijo William muy seriamente y la sonrisa de Mandy desapareció.

—A mi me toco Elliot — dijo efusivamente Keira. Elliot empezó a aplaudir muy a lo Alice y de repente apareció enfrente de Keira y la abraso.

—E...lli...ot, me...ahogo — instantáneamente la soltó y muy confianzudo le dijo:

—Estoy seguro que ganaremos — y los dos se empezaron a reír histéricamente, lo que causo que Josepht también lo hiciera y todos empezamos a reír sin razón alguna.

— ¡Joseph! — Gritamos todos, cansados de reírse tanto, — ¿Y vos Amy? — me pregunto Keira.

Mire el papelito y decía "Joseph"

—Josepht — respondí, el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Te apuesto que Keira, se cae, golpea o tropieza mas veces que Amy en una hora — Aclaro Elliot.

—Esta bien — acepto Josh.

— ¡Que forma de cuidarlas! — aclaro Will, ¿en que momento había aparecido?, en sus manos sostenía un libro.

—Yo ya leí ese libro — dije mientras señalaba lo que tenia en sus manos, todos

parecían muy sorprendidos ¿había algo raro en que una chica lea?

— ¡Y yo pensé que no había nadie que haya leído los libros que mi reprimido hermanito lee! — dijo Elliot con una sonrisa, comencé a recordar como terminaba el libro.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe, el había "escuchado"como terminaba, si había algo que no me gustaba era que me digan como terminaba una historia si yo no se lo pedía, generalmente con Keira teníamos el mismo ritmo de lectura, aunque a veces había libros que no leía porque no le interesaban, le gustaban mucho los dragones y esas cosas, algo que realmente no me agradaba demasiado. Fui hacia su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso.

—Pasa— dijo su melodiosa voz, entre en una de las habitaciones que tenia la puerta entreabierta

—Perdón— susurre apenada — no me acostumbro aun a que alguien este todo el tiempo en mi cabeza.

—No importa es que no es muy común que en esta casa se lea —aclaro restándole importancia.

—Es que nosotros si tenemos cosas para hacer mi reprimido hermano — dijo Elliot seguido con una gran risotada, luego se escucho en golpe.

La habitación de William era como me la imaginaba, sus paredes estaban cubiertas por grandes ventanales, que ocupaban con toda su longitud, tenia un sillón negro, tenia varios CDs en realidad demasiados, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la cantidad de libros que había, parecía una librería; como me gustaría tener esta cantidad de libros, comencé a leer los nombres, había varios muy interesantes, como me gustaría saber de que se trataban.

—Llevalos, no hay problema — aclaro Will, yo le sonreí y comencé a tomar varios libros y los fui colocando sobre mis brazos, William comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —consulte, tratando de verlo por encima de los libros, algo realmente complicado.

—Elliot quiere ganar, esta empujando "sin querer"a Keira, aunque ella, no se golpea, ni se cae, o...se tropieza— aclaro —mi hermano parece bastante… frustrado.

Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, unos de los libros que estaba sobre mis brazos, comenzó a salirme de la pila, trate de ponerlo bien pero pise mal un escalón, los libros ya no los tenían sobre mis brazos, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero solo sentí algo frió.

— ¿Amy, estas bien? —consulto William, abrí los ojos estaba de pie sobre el piso, Josepht estaba frente a mi con lo que antes sostenía, Will estaba al lado de su hermano.

—Si —respondí, ya era costumbre, no tenia ni buenos reflejos ni equilibrio.

—Ganamos — dijo Josh.

—Que buena forma de tratar de que sigan vivas — menciono William con una sonrisa. Mire a Elliot, el parecía bastante molesto con la idea de perder.

—Te apuesto que Keira puede no caerse, tropezarse, ni golpearse en una hora — acepto Elliot.

—Bueno — acepto Josh

— ¿Vas apostar contra nosotros hermanito? — consulto Elliot.

—No — aclaro. Se acerco al piano y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía. Josh dejo los libros sobre una pequeña mesita en la que me ubique frente a ella, Elliot estaba a mi lado, Keira cerca de su cuidador ya que esta no quería ni que se mueva. Josh estaba mirando la tele con un volumen muy bajo que yo no llegaba a escuchar. Charles tuvo que irse ya que lo llamaron del hospital por una emergencia, Mary estaba en el jardín al igual que Allison y Mandy mientras que Rebecca estaba sentada en las escaleras con un espejo entre sus manos, observando su reflejo.

Tome un libro y comencé a leerlo, era la mejor forma para no golpearme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Fue su culpa**

Todo estaba en silencio, estaba llegando a la parte puntual del libro. Qué raro que Elliot esté en silencio, debe estar con Rebecca.

— ¡Buh! —Dijo Elliot. Sentí algo frio, solté el libro y sentí un golpe seguido por un gran estruendo.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo, el libro estaba rodeado de pedazos de porcelana que minutos antes habían sido un jarrón.

— ¡Elliot! —Exclamo Mary.

—Ma, yo no fui, fue ella— Aclaro mientras me señalaba—Rompiste el jarrón favorito de Mary.

Yo no lo había roto, él me había asustado. Aparte, todo en esta casa era lo favorito de Mary.

—Perdón—Susurré, sabiendo que ellos me iban a escuchar.

Me acerque hacia donde se encontraban los pedazos de lo que antes había sido un jarrón. Trate de levantar la porcelana, pero una mano fría y blanca no me lo permitió. Observe a la persona que estaba a mi lado, era mi dios griego.

—Suéltalo—Dijo Will mientras me quitaba la porcelana de mis manos— No es bueno que en esta casa te lastimes.

_¿Allison vio que me lastimaba?_ Él asintió _¿Joseph aún no ha podido controlar su deseo por la sangre?_ Negó suavemente, me tendió su mano para que pudiera ponerme de pie.

—Elliot, debes limpiar—Aclaro Mary.

—Pero ella lo rompió—Dijo Elliot molesto mientras hacia un berrinche de un niño de tres años.

—Tú la asustaste, si no lo hubieras hecho el jarrón seguiría intacto—Me defendió Josh.

Allison comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y a aplaudir, todos la miramos confundidos. Rebecca y Elliot desaparecieron, Will comenzó a tocar el piano ¿Por qué empecé a sentir que no era seguro estar cerca de la duende hiperactiva?

Me senté en uno de los sillones más alejados de ella pero más cerca del piano, Keira y Mandy se ubicaron a mi lado.

— ¡Vamos de compras! — Exclamo Allison, en ese momento sentí un nudo en la garganta— ¿Vienen? —Nos preguntó.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió Mandy, los que estaban en la habitación se giraron para mirar, ¿Sabía lo que significaba comprar con Allison?

—Em…no, gracias. Estoy un poco…cansada—Musite, está bien que estoy un poco loca porque antes de saber que los Cullen eran reales hablábamos con Keira de ellos como si fueran vampiros de carne y hueso, solo que con piel de granito, pero ir de compras con Allison eso era la tortura; más que nada para mí, una persona que no le gusta comprar ropa que prefiere que le traigan la ropa para que no le guste nada era algo sumamente agotador.

Luego de que Keira haya rechazado la invitación de Allison comenzó a insistir. _¡Will, ayuda!_ Grite en mi mente.

—Alli, es verdad que están cansadas. Lo vi en sus mentes—Nos defendió nuestro Dios Griego y digo nuestro ya que con Keira hace bastante tiempo que le decíamos así.

—Bueno—Dijo Allison con una sonrisa. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese duende adicto a la moda?

Luego de que Allison y Mandy se hubieran ido de compras, con Keira, tomamos cada una un libro y nos sentamos en los sillones a leer mientras William tocaba una suave melodía en el piano y Josh estaba mirando la tele.

Luego de varios minutos o tal vez horas, la verdad cuando leía perdía la noción del tiempo, comencé a sentirme…distinta, trate de poner toda mi atención al libro que sostenía en mis manos.

— ¡Joseph! —Grito William, parecía bastante molesto— ¡Ya es bastante tener sus pensamiento en mi cabeza, aparte de tus emociones!

— ¡Es la culpa de Elliot! —Aclaro Josh.

—Por favor, sal y… ve de caza, igual hasta que vuelva Allison van a pasar varias horas.

Josh apago la televisión y resignado salió de la casa, yo volví a sumergirme en el libro. Ya era muy tarde cuando aparecieron Alli y Mandy con muchas bolsas, detrás de ellas venia Josh con más bolsas. Joseph tenía los ojos de un suave color miel, había ido de caza; en ese momento bajaron Elliot y Rebecca.

Luego de que Allison hubiera subido todas las cosas que compro, Mary comenzó a cocinar diciendo que hacía mucho que no preparaba comida humana.

Luego de que termináramos de cenar, solo nosotras tres, nos dirigimos a la habitación, ya que era tarde y habíamos tenido que ir a la escuela.

Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Viqi

P.D: perdon por todo el tiempo que paso.


End file.
